


Little Did You Know

by starlightfantasykid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor!Kyungsoo, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musician!Chanyeol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid
Summary: Chanyeol lives life in the moment, while Kyungsoo leads a dull, boring life in fear of the unknown. Through unexpected circumstances, they meet.And as Kyungsoo’s walls start to break, Chanyeol’s grow stronger.This is the story of a doctor and an insomniac musician.(On Hiatus)





	1. Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first EXO fic. I actually wrote this around a year ago and I've decided to rewrite it. 
> 
> Warning: there will be some triggering content which will be added as I continue this story

Chanyeol fingers ache as he continues to strum his treasured guitar. A breeze runs past him, chill against his bare arms. Puffs of white smoke flow out his mouth, lips chapped, as he breathes.

It’s supposed to be springtime. 

His legs ache, but the adrenaline running through his veins keeps him moving.   

The path he walks upon is pitch black and all he can hope for is the light at the end. 

Before he realizes it, he’s humming to a distinct tune while his guitar matches the beat. The noise is bright and cheery and loud against his ears. It prevents himself from dozing off, even with the immense headache he is experiencing. 

His body is telling him to sleep, but his mind won’t allow him to. 

He needs to stay awake. 

In the distance, he can see hues of orange peeking out from buildings above. The sky is tainted in a blush red. His eyes reflect the beautiful colors as his jaw drops slightly in awe. 

It never gets old, no matter how many times he sees it. 

Chanyeol smiles, stifling back a yawn. 

It’s morning after all. 


	2. Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, welcome to chapter 2 with Kyungsoo's point of view and a little inside of his life.  
> I will try to update this series once a week, but, since I have school, I might not be able to keep up with that schedule.

Springtime. It’s a time of blooming flowers and beautiful greenery. A time where the sun shines brightly, bringing warmth after the cold winter. 

But to Kyungsoo, it’s a time of extra medication with more time spent at his apartment.

It’s not a drastic change from his daily life as he usually stays inside his cozy abode, colored in shades of white and brown. Modern appliances and furniture help with necessities on a day-to-day basis, while giving a spacious look to the home. Several windows are decorated across the walls, providing natural light that brightens the room. A glass slider door leads outside to a balcony, holding an small, maple wood table accompanied by a single chair. 

On summer days, Kyungsoo enjoys reading novels outside, while he sips a refreshing cup of iced tea, basking in the sunlight. 

However, since it is spring, he couldn’t. 

The pollen littering the air would only cause a runny nose and watery eyes. That’s why he prefers to stay inside.

Instead, he settles for a cup of refreshing coffee. He’s found that grounding the beans himself have proven to be stronger and satisfying to him than using instant coffee. Kyungsoo leisurely prepares the coffee with a hand press coffee maker- a gift for his birthday from Junmyeon- as he isn’t in any rush. 

It’s his day off, after all. 

As he waits for the coffee grounds to settle within the the coffee maker, Kyungsoo walks over to the solid white cabinet hanging above him. He swings it open, revealing several shelves filled to the brim with pill bottles, syringes, and inhalers. Grabbing a couple of bottles and an inhaler, he shuts the cabinet again. Kyungsoo swallows the pills dry- years of taking medication have made him accustomed to gulping them down without the help of water- and then he grabs his inhaler, placing it inside his mouth as he squeezes the top. A familiar puff of air runs down his throat, alleviating the slight tickle in his esophagus. He slowly packs away his medication back into the cabinet above. 

By the time he’s finished, the coffee is ready. 

He pours the the dark brown liquid into a nearby mug on the dishrack, a waft of steam rises upwards. Carrying the mug, he makes his way to his smooth, birch wood dining table. He settles down at the head of the table, sitting on the white chair that stood there, where he had left his tablet open to a familiar scene of an animated movie, containing an young woman and a blonde wizard walking upon the sky. 

Sipping his delicious black coffee, his hand goes to press play. That is until a ring echoes throughout his apartment. 

Irritated, Kyungsoo gingerly place his mug down and roughly grabs his cellphone out of his sweatpants pocket. A man with a cat-like smirk and circular, black rimmed glasses is plastered onto his screen with the name ‘Soo’s Favorite Assistant’ above with hearts at the end. Kyungsoo reminds himself to never hand is phone over to Kim Jongdae. He also reminds himself to look up how to change names and profile pictures in his contacts. 

Swiping to the right, he lifts his phone to his ear and spats out “What?!”

“Rude, is that how you talk to your hyung?!” he hears Jongdae whine on the other end. 

“If he’s my assistant” 

“Jerk,” Jongdae grumbles without any real anger in it and Kyungsoo chuckles softly with a soft smirk. He has always enjoyed the playful banter between the two of them. It always puts a smile to his face. 

“Anyway, there’s been an emergency” 

Kyungsoo’s smirk drops, eyebrows furrowing, as Jongdae informs of the situation. 

“I’m on my way,” he says, before ending the call, and rushes towards the hospital. 


	3. Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeet, here's another chapter in Chanyeol's POV. Thank you so much to Tokki on discord for helping me beta this! I will try to update this every Thursday/Friday.  
> My cousin and I are doing a collab where she makes a moodboard for each chapter! Here is [Chapter One's](https://quirkyboards.tumblr.com/post/171402957134/moodboard-for-the-fic-little-did-you-know-by) and [Chapter Two's](https://quirkyboards.tumblr.com/post/171471154154/exo-do-moodboard-for-the-fic-little-did-you-know?is_related_post=1#notes)  
> Also I wonder if anybody got my reference in the last chapter XD. Anyways, Enjoy!

The world around Chanyeol is colored in hues of grey as his eyes are locked onto the glowing screen in front of him. Blinders cover the windows around him -he does not bother to open them as he knows he will not be staying there for long- blocking out the sunlight. Chanyeol yawns, stretching his arms upwards as the familiar dizziness rushes over him. He reaches for the mug next to him for a sip of coffee, only to realize that it is empty. So he focuses back his attention onto his laptop, letting the blue light keep him awake, finishing the final touches on his newest song. 

Once his work is complete, he compiles it into an email and sends it off to his client, some big name producer for a company he has already forgotten the name of. 

Shutting the laptop, he grabs the mug and stands to his feet. He makes his way to the kitchen, maneuvering around multitudes of music sheets, instruments, and empty energy drinks that are scattered across the floor. Near the sink is a stack of dirty mugs and several metal spoons stained in the color of warm brown. He never bothers to clean it up until it became necessary. 

Chanyeol grabs the giant container of instant coffee off the counter, only to realize that it is empty as well. Instead, he adds the mug to the stack and then shuffles over to his fridge, swinging it open. The inside holds an abundance of energy drinks ranging from Red Bull to Bachas D. 

He grabs a Red Bull before slamming it close with his foot. Popping the can open, Chanyeol chugs it down in one shot -the artificial cranberry flavor rushing down his throat- feeling energy building up from within. He chucks the can to the full garbage can, already bursting from the amount of aluminum cans stored inside. 

His eyes tear away from the garbage can and drift across his messy, drab apartment. 

The monotone color scheme darkens the room with only a hints of light peeking out from under the shutters. The light that he desperately yearns to be in. 

It is then that he begins feeling trapped. The walls appear to be inching closer, trying to confine him in this place. Breathing starts to become more difficult by the second as his heart beats harshly against his chest. 

He needs to get out. 

Chanyeol dashes out. He keeps running and running, not knowing where he is going. His vision is a blur of colors as he continues to sprint. It is only when he hears the familiar jingle ringing in his ears that he stops. 

A phone call, but from who?

Breathing ragged and legs sore, Chanyeol pulls out his cell phone stored in his jean pocket. He automatically recognizes the caller. A smile stretches across his face, eyes lighting up with joy.

Pressing the bright green button, he places the phone next to his ear. 

“Hey, Sehun,” he says, nostalgia rushing over him from his early college days when he had met the rebellious high schooler. It has been a while since Sehun and him had chatted; after Chanyeol had graduated from college, they lost contact of each other, but he had still kept the phone number in case they do regain their lost connection.  

“What’s up?” 

Through the speaker, Chanyeol can hear a soft hiccuping and concern surges through him. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” 

After several more whimpers, he hears a whisper “...Jong.in...he..got..h.it..car” 

A sense of dread comes upon him as memories of the shy teenager flow through his mind. The teenager that smiled brightly at his arrival. The teenager that loved the music he created. The teenager that had cried and begged him not to go back. 

“Where?”  

“K..im..Medi..cal..Cen...ter ”

His mind plans the quickest route towards the hospital as he mutters a quick “I’m on my way” before hanging up. 

Chanyeol forces his tired legs to sprint as fast as he could, hoping that he can make it on time. 


	4. Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this is sudden, but I'm going on a small hiatus because I really want to build my fic portfolio (is that a thing?) to join a zine for another fandom. It'll probably be only a day or two late, so it won't be too much of a change. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Kyungsoo arrives in a timely manner, traffic being fairly calm. Even before he could enter through the glass, sliding doors, he could tell that it is a mess inside. Doctors are rushing across the waiting room, taking care of the flock of patients, many of them being children accompanied by their parents. 

Some kind of flea outbreak, nothing too major. However, in this understocked hospital equipped with inadequate doctors, it is more than enough to start a panic. 

Right as he passes through the doors, he is met with familiar chocolate brown eyes and kitten-like lips. 

Jongdae.

He is adorning a different hair color, milk coffee this time with a fringe hanging directly above the familiar circular, black rimmed glasses. He always changes his hair color every month, saying that sticking to one color is incredibly boring. 

A set of scrubs are shoved into Kyungsoo’s arms as he’s met with a small, reassuring smile with a tinge of happiness. It is a cover over the worry hidden underneath; just a ploy to provide some kind of hope. The situation is bleak, after all.

Someone’s life is on the line. 

“Talk to me,” Kyungsoo tells as he continues down the hall. He can hear Jongdae’s footsteps following without question. 

“The patient is Kim Jongin. 18 years old.” Jongdae states as they arrive at the locker room. Kyungsoo strips as quickly as he could while Jongdae continues to read from his clipboard. “Got hit by a drunk driver who didn’t see the red light. ”

He pursues his lips, tugs the scrubs over his head. He always hated when kids got hurt or suffer in anyway. It is the reason why he decided to become a doctor. 

So that he could help those who are just like him. 

Once he strings the face mask onto his ears, Kyungsoo is handed a pair of black rimmed, large rectangular shaped glasses. His own glasses. 

“Picked them up from your office when I checked in this morning,” Jongdae says nonchalantly with the kind, small smile that he always displays. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo replies as he gingerly grasp onto the glasses and props them onto his face, vision immediately becoming clearer. His sight is not terrible as he could still see the detail of nearby objects, even though they were slightly fuzzy, but it is bad enough for him to not be able to read a billboard from a couple blocks away.  

“Come on,” he beckons as they exit the locker room, continuing down the hall, passing by several more panicking doctors. 

“As I said on the phone,” Jongdae resumes, staring back at his clipboard. “The patient has four fractured ribs which punctured his lungs, causing it to collapse. He also has several broken bones throughout the body.” 

Kyungsoo listens carefully, trying memorize each line that came from Jongdae’s mouth. His feet come to a halt as they had reached their destination. Standing before the familiar double doors of the surgery room, he slowly breathes out through his nose, releasing all the pressure on him. 

“Good Luck,” Jongdae says and Kyungsoo twist his head towards him, nodding once, before heading inside without anymore hesitation. 


	5. Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to come out tmrw, as I still had to edit it (as I tend to miss words in sentences), but then I put it through Grammarly and it basically corrected all of my mistakes. I never thought I'd be saying this, but Grammarly saved my life. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit sad. I hope you guys enjoy!

“W-here..is...Jongin?”

Chanyeol asks, heart racing as he struggles to breathe, the lady sitting at the front desk is staring at him wide-eyed as confusion is written across her face. 

“Kim Jongin,” he tries to explain, but his mind is currently running on empty fuel. “Got hit by a car.” 

The lady firmly nods her head with a reassuring look like she notices the panic that’s arising in Chanyeol. With a couple clicks of a mouse and keys, she tells him the location of the room that the patient is having surgery in and, before she could say anything else, he speeds off. 

His vision is surrounded by hues of white, while his ears are hyper-focused on the squeaking that emits from the floor below him. All the details around him pass by him like a blur as he repeats the instruction in his head. 

Right. Left. Right.

It’s only when the strikingly bright blonde hair comes into view that he’s finally aware of the world around him. 

He recognizes the owner even from the end of the hall. A boy, college student, hunched up in the baby blue plastic chairs, pale hands covering his face. 

Sehun.

Chanyeol approaches carefully, taking long strides with quiet steps. As the distance between them shortens, he can now see that Sehun is quivering. He listens to the soft sniveling, blocking out any outside noise, that causes his heart to ache. He has never seen him like this, weak and fragile. 

Sehun usually had this cold, serious aura around him with a slight stubbornness to him that came with his young age, yet he was still kind in his own way. Jongin was always the emotional, adorable one, contrasting Sehun’s personality, smiling and giggling without a care in the world, although he would become reserved and shy with strangers. 

The two of them were opposites of each other and Chanyeol wonders how they became an inseparable pair. 

All he knows is that their friendship is something that they cherish. 

In a way, they are each other's weakness. 

Chanyeol finds his hand threading through the blonde locks, another arm wrapping around the smaller form. 

“Shhh, It’s going to be alright,” he hushes, not knowing if those words are really true. 

The head below him raises slowly, revealing the bright red blotches across pale skin under cocoa-colored eyes filled with sadness and desperation. Hands grip on to the bottom of Chanyeol’s black shirt, pulling him closer, face hiding within the fabric. 

“Everything is going to be fine,” he reassures, as his other hand rubs Sehun’s back in gentle circles. “Jongin will be fine.” 

The two of them are enveloped in silence with a few broken sobs emitting from the boy. Chanyeol forces himself not to cry as that would only worsen the situation. 

He has to stay strong for Sehun’s sake. 

“H-He,” Chanyeol hears Sehun says, voice high and shaky, cracking as the tears overflow from his eyes. “He pushed- He pushed me out of the way” 

“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault,” Sehun says, breaking into a sob and Chanyeol hug him tighter, shushing him, as he whispers soothing words into the boy’s ear. 

Another few moments of silence pass by before Sehun gently breaks away and Chanyeol loosens his grip. Eyes red and puffy, Sehun lays back onto the seat as he takes deep breaths in, obviously trying to calm himself down. Chanyeol sits himself down in the seat next to the boy.

“I’ll be okay,” Sehun states and Chanyeol doesn’t believe him. So he wraps his arm, once again, around Sehun’s head as his hand gently pushes it down onto his shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

“Sleep, you’ll feel better afterward,” he says, hands stroking the soft hair, and, from the corner of his eye, he can see Sehun’s eyes slowly shut close. It only takes a few minutes before a light snoring resounds in his ears- the boy’s face is peaceful, free from the pain and worry that was placed upon him earlier. 

And Chanyeol begins to wonder when that advice had stopped working on himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback, Comments, and Kudos are always appreciated. Message me on my twitter, if you would like, which is linked [here](https://twitter.com/FantasyLoey). I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
